


Christmas Hope

by PrincessClemi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClemi/pseuds/PrincessClemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where art student Clarke has found a shitty part time job for Christmas break and has to stand under the bad weather for days. It's December 24th. It's snowing. Bellamy works at the local Starbucks. I'll let you guess (or read) the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CLARKE

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's absolutely not Christmas, but the atmosphere seemed to fit my story so I hope you don't mind! I thought I would make it a single chapter story at first and then I started writing and it turned out longer than I expected... Hope you like it, please feel free to leave comments ♥

Christmas lights were shining and sparkling everywhere, in every corner of the city, on every shop, on every house. The mood was light, everyone felt like their own Christmas miracle might be on the way, and life seemed like a Christmas carol. It was the best time of the year, for most people at least.

But Clarke didn’t feel like her life was a fairy tale. In order to pay for her art student tuition, she had found a shitty part time job for the two weeks of her Christmas break, and wasn’t enjoying it one bit. At least, the pay was good, she thought. That was the only thing that made her hold onto it.

The city had come up with an apparently brilliant idea, creating a Christmas Market during the whole break, for children and families to enjoy. Except it involved a complete deviation of the city’s most used bus, which meant employees had to indicate the way to the non-permanent bus stop to ignorant people. Some were understanding. Most were not. This stupid Christmas Market was disturbing them on their way to work, and nothing was more wrong.

Clarke had therefore been standing there for five days in a row, explaining these very busy people where they should take their bus. She wondered which were the worst, the businessmen who looked down to her, or the tourists who didn’t get what she said and would just nod before going the wrong way, not even realising it. She was desperate for a hot drink in her bed. But it was Saturday now. She wouldn’t need to wake up on the next day, which could make her stand the cold and the people. To a certain extent.

Clarke had been living alone with her mother for years now, ever since her father had died in a plane accident. They had both been very heartbroken, but in the end, in had brought them closer. Clarke’s mother was a doctor, but the pay wasn’t as good as it used to be. She had lost a lot of clients. And eventually, she hadn’t been able to pay Clarke’s tuition fully. Art studies were expensive, that was true, but Clarke had talent, no one could deny it, so her mother supported her. And the girl was stubborn, too, which was an undeniable quality in this sort of situation.

She thought about her mother and smiled. The pay would help them finish the payment of the tuition, and Clarke would be able to buy her a lovely Christmas present. A new restaurant had opened in their area, and Clarke knew her mother was dying to go there, but it was too expensive. With her salary, they would be able to both pay the tuition and enjoy a night together with a marvellous meal. That was also part of the motivation when she had applied for this shitty job.

She tried hard not to regret it. Most of the time, it was just cold, nothing she couldn’t handle without a warm jacket and a scarf. Sometimes it rained, that was the worst. An umbrella wasn’t enough, and she had to keep standing in the same place, to make sure she could help everyone properly. The less complains the bus company got, the more they were happy with Clarke and willing to rise her pay. She was supposed to work with another person, but the girl had only showed up on Monday, and after seeing what an awful task it was, had given up. Now they were short of people, and Clarke had to work alone, barely able to handle a few 5 minutes breaks from time to time. She worked from 8am to 6pm, six days a week, for two weeks. Then this stupid market would be gone and she would have to go back to art school anyway.

Really, the thing wasn’t even pretty. It was just a plain winter market, which sold ugly Christmassy looking items and plain hot drinks. The drinks were better at the next door Starbucks anyway, Clarke knew it but wouldn’t dare to go there. It was a tiny bit too far from her spot and anyway, the market people gave her drinks for free, that was not something she could refuse.

It was Saturday, it was 3pm. Only a few hours left, she thought. And it’s December 24th. Tomorrow is Christmas. Tomorrow is my break, she thought with a smile. She looked up, there was a few more minutes before the people from the next bus arrived, busy and lost. Today they were all carrying huge and colourful bags, the last Christmas presents they didn’t have time to buy before, or didn’t find on the internet. The mood was both happy and irritated, people finding they were too late, getting mad at anything.

That’s when it started snowing.

Okay, not good. Snow means useless excitement, and useless annoyance. The road would get slippery. The children would get even more excited – if that was possible. A group of people were coming towards her. She moved forward, almost happy she had something to do.

_Hi, how can I help you?_

_Sorry, not speak English very good. I want go to Shopping…_

Great. Lost tourists. At least they seemed patient.

 _Walk straight until the street left there,_ she indicated the way while talking, _and take it, you will see a bus stop, it will take you there._

The woman was staring blankly at her.

_Did you understand?_

_Understand no,_ was the only answer she could get. Clarke sighed. She repeated slowly, pointing the street, demonstrating what she had to do. Finally they left but Clarke wasn’t even sure they had understood. At least they were going the right way.

The snow was getting more and more dense.

Clarke was explaining where the new bus stop was to a surprisingly nice businessman when something hit her in the back, and she fell down. On the melting snow. The man helped her up, made sure she was okay, and left.

The fall wasn’t that bad, but now she was all wet. The last two hours were going to be long…


	2. BELLAMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you get to see the same moment through Bellamy's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second chapter, hope you like it! I know that my characters don't exactly fit the canon but I thought it would be nice. I'm half satisfied with this chapter, so feedback would be greatly appreciated ♥

Bellamy didn’t really need a part-time job, but his sister Octavia had betted he couldn’t handle one, so he had to prove her wrong. His studies – ancient history – left him a lot of free time, so he had settled for a waiter job at the local Starbucks. Usually, he only worked on Wednesday afternoons and Saturdays, but for Christmas break, his boss had offered him a significant pay raise if he accepted to work full time. Those two weeks were the busiest of the year, and at the same time, two employees were on vacation, so he was in desperate need of help, and since Bellamy didn’t have anything planned, he had accepted.

The town had created a Christmas Market across the street, disturbing the main bus, and at the same time attracting a lot of people willing to spend a lot of money, both on the Market and its goods, and on the shops around, including the Starbucks. So at least, his job wasn’t boring. In the morning, the usual businessmen and business women would come get their breakfast coffee, and all day long tourists and high schoolers on their vacation would keep the place loud and crowded. But Bellamy had gotten used to its animation since long ago, and now he even enjoyed it, even if it was exhausting at the end of the day. It was Saturday though, and he wouldn’t have to wake up in the morning, so that made him want to try his best. Tomorrow was Christmas day, and he would spend some relaxing time with his sister and her boyfriend. Both their parents were dead when Bellamy was in high school, and he had been taking care of Octavia ever since. But now she was all grown up as well, and even had a boyfriend. She had chosen art studies, to his great surprise, and was brilliant at it. She usually succeeded in everything she did, and this was no exception. Yes, it was expensive, but it was worth the effort. Their parents had left them a respectable amount of money, and Octavia had collected some more, working her ass off on part-time jobs when she was in high school because she wanted to be independent.

Sometimes Bellamy realised his sister might be more mature than him, though she had a more childish side when she wanted. But her life felt so much more in order than his. She knew what she wanted to do with her life, and was ready to accomplish it. She had managed to get a lot of contacts in field, and he knew she would find a job in an art gallery once her studies were over. She had a boyfriend, they had been dating for several years now, and he knew Lincoln was going to propose on New Year’s Eve, while he would probably spend the night alone. Bellamy had had a few girlfriends in the past few years, but nothing that lasted long. He didn’t take those relationships seriously anyway. He was just trying to have a normal social behaviour, that is, to have a few friends and a girlfriend. Yes, he did have a few friends, but aside from Nathan – who he had known since kindergarten and was the closest he could have to a best friend – and Lincoln, who was now Octavia’s boyfriend, he couldn’t really think of anyone close enough to him to really be his friend.

But that’s not what interested him. He was happy with his life, loved what he studied, loved his sister, and in a few years, he would most likely become a teacher and try to share his love for ancient history with other people. But for the time being…

_Hello, I’ll take a caramel macchiato size tall please._

_What name should I put on your order?_

_Just go with O…_

He looked up and realised his sister had come up once again. She had been coming every single day of the past week, affirming she wanted to “check up on him” for some reason he didn’t understand. He smile.

_That’ll make $3. And no, it’s not on me, O. I can’t give you free drinks everyday… And people are waiting,_ he added with a grin before she started to argue.

A moment later, the shop was calmer and he decided to take a break. He poured himself a drink before going out, and he realised it had started snowing.

The streets were busy, people got nervous when it snowed. The kids on the market were getting more than excited. Bellamy smiled. Now _that_ felt like Christmas. Bellamy loved the softness of the snow and the atmosphere given by Christmas lights, though Christmas has never been anything big in his family – especially since he was alone with Octavia. But he felt a palpable happiness in the air, and that was enough for him.

Across the street, a little further, he saw the bus stop girl. She had been standing there since Monday, explaining patiently to people where they would find the new bus stop while the market was here, and which way they should take. On the first day, she was with someone else, and seemed more relaxed, but ever since Tuesday, she had been standing there alone, barely able to take a break, and some people seemed to be really rude. Bellamy had been observing her all week long and trying to talk to her, but he didn’t find the occasion. He didn’t want to bother her, and she seemed really exhausted by her job. He wondered how she had ended up here. As the week past, he had grown more curious, seeing her from afar, every day. And there she was, standing here in the snow. She looked all wet, as if she had fallen down in the snow, and there was a broken umbrella by her feet. Her beautiful blonde hair was covered with a thin layer of snow, she wasn’t even wearing a hat. No one had expected it would be snowing today.


	3. First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, now they get to meet. I know this is a bit cliché but I find it cute, hope you do too! I have two or three ideas for the next chapters, so don't worry, I will update something soon!

Clarke had broken her umbrella when she had fallen down. As if things couldn’t get any worse. _Less than two hours left_ , she thought. With the snow, people moved forward and no one asked her for the way. They were too busy trying to escape the snow. No one had expected it would be snowing today, people weren’t ready for this. The road was already getting slippery. She sighed. _Oh what I would give for a hot drink…_

 

Bellamy couldn’t take his eyes off her. No one was talking to her anymore, as if people didn’t notice help when they were too busy being, well busy. He looked at his untouched hot chocolate – topped with more cream and sprinkles – and grabbed his umbrella. Before realising what he was doing, he was crossing the road. His manager screamed through the door:

_Bellamy Blake, five minutes left! It’s getting crowded again!_

But he couldn’t care less. The people inside could wait, they were warm and dry. They had all the time in the world. She looked like she was going to fade away and disappear if he didn’t come to her.

Only a few steps were separating them now, and he found himself hesitating. One step more, two, three, and four. He opened his umbrella above her, and tried to find something smart to say. Finally, she turned her face towards him, a surprised look across it. A smile flashed on her face before she started blushing, realising what was happening to her.

 _I thought, hum, you could afford a drink._ He started, putting the chocolate in her hands. _And hum, I also noticed this,_ he gestured towards the broken umbrella. _Take it, you need it more than I do._

 

Clarke couldn’t believe what was happening to her. The boy had dark hair, sprinkled by a few snowflakes, and an embarrassed smile as he handed her his drink and his umbrella. She had seen him a few times this week, and supposed he might work in one of the shops nearby. She hadn’t really been willing to pay attention, but he had somehow caught his eye. He was tall and tanned, remarkable in the white atmosphere. And he was bringing her warmth. Finally, she replied, looking as embarrassed as him.

 _Thank you,_ she said softly. _You’re probably the nicest human being who has talked to me today,_ she added with a smile. _I don’t know how I can ever repay you for such kindness…_

She noticed he was relaxing. That was the right answer, she supposed.

 

Bellamy sighed of relief deep inside, praying that it didn’t show too much. She had accepted it. She wasn’t finding him too weird, which meant he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries.

 

Clarke waited for a reply, when Bellamy finally got back to his senses.

_And you can drop back by the Starbucks anytime, I’m here all day until the end of next week…_

_Thank you._

She smiled even more brightly now, and Bellamy wondered why he hadn’t approached her before. He suddenly realised his five minutes were long gone, and decided it was time for him to take his leave if he didn’t want the situation to get any more awkward.

_Hum, yeah, I guess I need to get back. Merry Christmas by the way._

Reality struck Clarke again, and before she had the time to say anything, he was walking away.

 

 _I hope I’ll meet you again,_ murmured Bellamy to himself. When he turned back to look at her once more, she was waving at him, as if she had heard him. He waved back and entered the Starbucks as discreetly as he could.

 _Enough heart eyes Bellamy Blake! Thirty seconds more and I would have gotten you here myself…_ said his manager as soon as he got back behind the counter. Bellamy ignored her and took the next order.

 

Clarke got back home early, since the bus had stopped anyway, because of the snow. She was now sitting on the sofa, clean and dry, with yet another hot chocolate. She was playing the encounter with the Starbucks boy again and again in her head, all this felt so unreal… But the umbrella slowly drying in the bathroom was proof enough that it was pretty much real. She realised she didn’t even know his name. And she realised she couldn’t get him out of her head. From closer, he seemed to be about her age, maybe a few years older. She was pretty sure she didn’t know him, but still, he seemed familiar, and she couldn’t help but wonder why. Finally, she dozed off, hoping she would see him again.

 

Bellamy got home pretty late. It was his turn to close again, and the other employees had all been eager to leave early since it was Christmas Eve, so he had been left with a lot of cleaning to do. Finally, when he arrived, Octavia and Lincoln were waiting for him.

_Hey big bro. Didn’t you have an umbrella this morning? You’re all wet…_

Bellamy tried very hard not to blush. He had his answer all ready. For some reason, he wanted to keep his encounter with the bus stop girl a secret from his sister. He was allowed to have his own secrets after all. Lincoln and Octavia had waited two whole months before telling him they were dating (and sometimes he wondered how he hadn’t noticed, but that was out of point). He didn’t even know her name, so he didn’t want O to get all excited over nothing. Though she would enjoy it well too much if she knew her brother wasn’t telling her about something like this. Because that would mean there is more to it than he lets appear. But Bellamy didn’t know himself if there really was something, so for now, he would keep it to himself.

_Yeah I didn’t find it so since it was late I decided I might as well go without it…_

And they all forgot about the umbrella, to enjoy the infamous Christmas dinner of the Blake family, cooked by Lincoln. By the end of the dinner, Bellamy was exhausted, and decided to give his sister and her soon to be fiancé some privacy. As soon as he reached his bed, he fell asleep, with pictures of the bus stop girl smiling, floating through his mind.


	4. One step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week had passed and Bellamy and Clarked still haven't talked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this story! I would love to say I was busy, but I know I could have found the time, so sorry for the wait. I hope this will be to your liking, I find this chapter a bit messy but the next one will hopefully be better! I only have my idea on what will happen next, and this is getting me all excited ♥ (And yes I know this is just fluff and more fluff but I still hope you like it!!)

After their fateful meeting, Bellamy and Clarke both ended up spending one more Christmas night alone, but knowing their loved ones were happy. Bellamy had left his sister with Lincoln to go to bed early – for a Christmas night that is. He knew the two of them were happy together, they had been for years now. Maybe now was his turn to find this kind of happiness, he thought while falling asleep, flashes of Clarke’s smile appearing in his already sleepy mind. His mysterious bus stop girl…

 

When Abby got home after yet another busy day of work at the hospital, she found her daughter Clarke asleep on the living-room couch, and wondered how long she had been lying there. Was she waiting for her? Was she just too exhausted to move? Abby couldn’t tell, but she was happy to see her daughter. She switched off the TV. Clarke opened her eyes.

_Hello dear,_ Abby smiled. _I bought us some macaroons for tonight, it’s Christmas after all!_

Clarke smiled in return. Her mom always found some special food for their late-night Christmas tête-à-tête. They lit their traditional cinnamon scented candles and went to bed early, keeping the surprise of the presents for a few hours more, until someday morning with a hot chocolate and a warm blanket.

 

And Monday came again, with yet another boring week of work. At least the weather was not bad, thought Clarke who brought Bellamy’s umbrella with her every single day of the week. But in the end she wouldn’t dare approach the Starbucks. She just kept hoping that he would show up and talk to her just like a few days ago, or that he would just walk past her, and all she’s have to do would be to stop him and give him the umbrella back, and thank him again. She did see him through the window from afar a few times, but that was all, and he seemed to be busy. She just couldn’t bring herself to come closer.

 

Bellamy indeed had a busy week, customers kept coming, and though Christmas magic was still in the air, it was slowly fading, and people were slowly getting back to a more aggressive state, or just less open depending on who you were talking about. He knew that Clarke was still there, standing in the street, showing the way to lost people. He had seen her several times through the tainted glass of the Starbucks windows, but he couldn’t bring himself to go talk to her again. He didn’t really have any excuse to talk to her, and didn’t want to annoy her in any way by asking about his umbrella, though he was almost sure that he had seen her carrying it with her. So he just kept staring, and hoping she would suddenly walk in the café and order a caramel macchiato or a hot chocolate. Though she seemed to be the type to drink coffee. But he was sure that under her apparently tough side she was nice and caring.

 

And the week passed, day after day, glance after glance. Bellamy and Clarke, still ignorant of each other’s name or intensions, were secretly hoping they would talk to each other again. They didn’t know when their next meeting would occur, just praying it would be anytime soon.

 

The year was drawing to its end, it was December 31st, and no big incident had disturbed the very last week of yet another year passing. The night was slowly falling, but Christmas lights were still lit everywhere, and people were getting ready for one more party before the end of the holidays, which would arrive fast enough with Monday arriving.

It was Saturday, and Clarke thought with a sigh of relief that it was finally her last day enduring this awful job. And she still had his umbrella. One by one, the lights of the market were turned off, and people went to celebrate the New Year with their families. Her boss showed up later than he was expected, and gave her her pay check. To thank her he had even added a bonus to it. The year wasn’t ending that badly after all.

She had nothing to do for the night though, she didn’t really have people close enough to invite her to parties, and her mother was out with co-workers.  Clarke couldn’t blame her, he was the one who had insisted Abby went out and had a little fun, for once.

Ever since Clarke’s best friend Wells had died, Clarke hadn’t really lived life to the fullest. He was not only her best friend but also her only friend, and life had been lonely. And now she was busy with her studies, not caring enough to take care about herself. So here she was, it was December 31st, the sky was now full of stars, a new year would start in a few hours, and she had nothing planned for the night. She could, of course, have gone home and just slept, but something was making her linger here. Maybe she just didn’t want to spend the night alone.

 

The lights at the Starbucks were still on, it was the only shop that was still open. Bellamy hadn’t any plans for the night either, and he couldn’t find it in himself to go home. He knew the closing time was long past, there were not more clients anyway. But something was making him stay. Maybe he just hoped someone would keep him company. Maybe he just didn’t want to be home alone for the start of this new year, which was supposed to bring new things and new hopes.

 

From across the street, Clarke noticed the lights were still on at the Starbucks. _Maybe this is my chance,_ she thought, _maybe this is finally the occasion I was looking for. I still have his umbrella anyway, and I won’t be coming back in this area any soon._

She braced herself while crossing the now empty street. _Nothing bad can happen anyway._ The doorbell rang as Clarke pushed the door of the Starbucks coffee she had been wanting to enter for two whole weeks, to find a little warmth. Bellamy looked up, and when he saw her, he couldn’t describe if he just felt more surprised or happy to see her. But for sure, he was delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave me a comment I will love you forever, really I need to know what you think of it!! Next chapter coming soon ~


	5. Midnight Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy & Clarke get to know each other a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, longer chapter! Hope it is to your liking, and as usual, feedback is greatly appreciated ♥

Now that she was in, it was too late to hesitate or go back. Of course, they were alone in the Coffee shop. Who would be out on New Year’s Eve anyway. Clarke wondered why Bellamy had kept the shop open. _Quickly, find something to say_ , she thought. She looked at him. He seemed tired and happy.

 

When Clarke had opened the door, Bellamy couldn’t believe his luck. He had kept the shop opened because he had nothing better to do, and maybe, deep inside, unconsciously, he had been hoping she would come. And there she was, looking tired and a bit lost. They were alone, and he had so much he wanted to tell her.

_You came…_ he said.

That took her aback.

_Hum, yeah, I wanted to give you back your umbrella… And, well, thank you again for last time you know._ She had finally come back to her senses. _That job was really crap, so you have actually really helped me that day._

She even managed to smile, and he smiled back.

_That was nothing_ , he said. _And… it’s nice to see you today. Do you want anything? I can make us drinks, the shop is empty anyway, and it’s supposed to be closed…_

She blushed and looked away. Why was she suddenly embarrassed? Usually she knew better. Usually she didn’t care. But well, usually people didn’t pay attention to her like this. They didn’t pay attention at all, and she did everything on her own. After a moment that seemed to him like an eternity, she replied.

_Well I really liked that chocolate last time, I think I could afford another one. To celebrate the end of this crap job_ , she said. And this crap year, she added silently.

In a moment, the two drinks were ready, and he sprinkled cocoa powder on top of the cream. He joined her and invited her to take a seat. He knew the shop and was much more at ease than the last time he had spoken to her. This time, she was the one who had come to him, that also made it easier for him. She accepted shyly and took a seat at one of the tables.

The silence was slightly awkward between them, and finally Bellamy broke it.

_I just realised I don’t know your name. And I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Bellamy, Bellamy Blake._

_It’s nice to meet you again, Bellamy_ , she said with a smile. _I’m Clarke Griffin, but just call me Clarke._

 

Bellamy, she thought. What a nice name. It sounds French, it sounds beautiful. How did I end up here, I wonder. But he seemed like a nice and caring person. Her thoughts were scattered, she was too tired. But she realised she was happy to be here. It was better than being home alone. She wondered what he was thinking, too. Her Starbucks guy.

 

His mysterious bus stop girl had a name, and a nice one at that. She had taken her hat off, and her blonde curls were framing her tired-looking face. God, she was beautiful. Her blue eyes were looking at him, she still looked a little puzzled, as if she was trying to figure out what to do of this situation. He realised he had so many things he wanted to ask her. He wanted to get to know her. And he wanted her to be curious about him.

_Well Clarke, what do you do with your life when it’s not Christmas break and you’re not working at the bus stop?_

_I’m an art student,_ she said proudly.

She told him about how she had ended up doing art studies and her passion for art. She told him she was living alone with her mom, but kept to herself all the people missing in her life. She told him about her mom being a doctor, and her spending most of her time alone. Not that she minded. She told him how she had ended up applying for this crap job, and how she had ended up doing it alone.

Bellamy listened to her in silence. She was fascinating. He couldn’t help but think about his sister Octavia. Both girls seemed to be fascinated by art, and both had lost a lot, but at least O had him, and Lincoln. She had friends too, at school. Clarke seemed surprisingly alone. He wondered how she managed it, how long she had had to suffer this solitude. He wanted to stay by her side, even if he had only just met her. He wanted her to never feel this loneliness again. O had gotten over a lot of things, and now she was doing better. Probably even better than him anyway, her life was complete. Why couldn’t Clarke have that too? Peace and happiness, it wasn’t that much to ask for, especially since she seemed to be trying so hard with everything.

_But I’m the only one talking_ , she said. _What about you, what do you do when you’re not serving delicious hot chocolate at the local Starbucks?_

_I do wonderful caramel macchiato as well_ , he said with a smirk.

She laughed, and the sound of it was so beautiful he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. It made her sound pure and vulnerable. Bellamy got the feeling that very few people heard her really laughing. But here, she was relaxed, and secretly, that made him happy. He felt special. But she also looked innocent and vulnerable, and it made him want to protect her. She had revealed so much to him.

_Well I’m a student too,_ he said finally. _I study ancient history._

And it was Clarke’s turn to listen silently. She was fascinated by this boy, who looked like he had been through a lot, and still managed to go stoically through life, taking down obstacles one by one without a blink.

He told her about history and mythology, and how much he loved stories. He told her about being an orphan, and he talked a lot about his sister. He told her his sister must be about her age, and her fiancé was going to propose tonight, which is why he had ended up here tonight.

Clarke realised that though he seemed tough and strong, he had a sweet and caring side. Her gut feeling had been right. He seemed lonely too. Just like her, he hadn’t mentioned any friend. Maybe it was fate the two of them had met. Maybe it was fate they were spending this special time together. It was New Year’s Eve after all. Clarke wondered what had made her push that door, and silently, she thanked this mysterious fate. She had only just met Bellamy, and yet she felt she wanted to stay with him forever. She felt at peace with him. He had listened to her like no one ever had – except for Wells, but Wells was long gone, even if he was sometimes still haunting her. He had listened to her, and made her feel special. For the first time in forever, she didn’t feel tired. She was feeling like herself again.

 

After some time, Bellamy went to the storage room and grabbed a bottle of alcohol.

_What would you like with your vodka, princess?_

She blushed at the nickname, and he blushed too.

_Hum sorry, I just felt it would fit you…_

She laughed. _It’s okay, I don’t mind. I like it actually…_

But he needed to explain himself more.

_Hum, yeah, I thought New Year’s Eve without alcohol wasn’t right, so I hope that’s fine with you…_

_That’s perfect. I haven’t been drunk in a while, but this seems like the perfect opportunity…_

 

Time flies faster in good company, and it was almost midnight already. The bottle was almost empty too. Bellamy was much more relaxed, and Clarke was feeling really tipsy. Suddenly, she felt like a teenager again.

_You know,_ she mumbled, _this is probably the best New Year’s Eve ever…_

She was staring right at him. He wondered if her mom was waiting for her at home. He hoped not. Somewhere, a bell stroke midnight. Without thinking, he bent towards her, across the table. Without thinking, she closed her eyes.

His lips were on hers, and she felt everything melting inside of her. She forgot all her now meaningless worries. She just wanted to stay like this forever. The kiss was soft and tender, it was perfect.


	6. May we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy wakes up alone in the café on the next morning. Will he meet Clarke again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me *choses title* SEE WHAT I DID THERE??? of course you did. And I should stop fangirling on my own fics, seriously. Hope it is to your liking, as usual I will love you forever if you give me my opinion ♥
> 
> On a sadder note, I'm leaving for Spain tomorrow, but we will get to spend A LOT of time in the car, and I don't know how the wifi will be there, so I don't know when I'll be able to post again. I have all this story prepared in my head so I just need to write it, it will probably be 3 or 4 more chapters. If I have the time tonight I'll plan another chapter, if I don't, I'm leaving you with suspense!

When he realised what he was doing, it was too late. Bellamy was already kissing Clarke. To his greatest surprise, she hadn’t avoided it, or pushed him away. He could feel her melting. He felt she was surrendering herself to him, and it made him feel strong. He wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted to protect her. He would be strong for the both of them.

It was a new year now, everything was possible.

Slowly, their lips parted. Alcohol was drowning their blood. They looked at each other, and smiled stupidly. They didn’t exchange another word, and finally, they fell asleep on the spot.

 

When Bellamy woke up, she was gone. She had left behind nothing but a drink for him, and a note. He grabbed it, full of hope. The only words he read were those: “May we meet again, Bellamy Blake.” She was gone, he thought, how could she leave just like that? He had sobered up now, and he knew they still had a lot to talk about. He looked at the clock. 8 a.m. Happy New Year, Bellamy, he thought. The first customers were going to show up any minute now, and he needed to clean the shop. His co-workers were probably on the way already, and there was no way he would tell anyone what had happened that night.

He had no mean to contact her. He knew nothing but her name, and the fact that she was an art student. She wouldn’t come to the bus stop again, and he wouldn’t hang out here a lot anyway. He had no mean to know when he would see her again. It was all up to her, he could only hope.

 

Clarke had awoken about half an hour before Bellamy, with a severe hangover. She had been careful not to wake Bellamy up, and made coffee for the both of them. It was already late, she should have been home. Her mom would be worried. Every 1st of the year, they spent to day with Wells father. She needed to go home and get ready.

She had wanted to wake Bellamy up too, but she was afraid of what would happen. What he would say, what he would remember. What if he told her to forget about the kiss? She couldn’t do that. She remembered every minute of the time they had spent together, even now that she realised she had been seriously drunk. She didn’t regret a single moment, but she was too scared to face him. She didn’t want to be rejected or forgotten. What if he was a player? He hadn’t seemed that way though. But she wasn’t confident, she wasn’t used to people caring about her – except for her mother, but that was different of course.

Leaving a note had seemed the best way to part. If there was some fate in their encounter, then she would wait for fate to strike again. And maybe she would come back to the Starbucks too. Sometimes fate also needed a little bit of help, obviously. She knew where to find him.

 

And the break was already over. Clarke was relieved her job was over, she would be able to concentrate on her art again. The weather was getting better too, and the Christmas atmosphere was slowly fading away. It was a new year, time for a new beginning.

When her classmate Octavia had decided to sit next to her for their drawing class, it had been a huge surprise. Sure, Clarke had noticed Octavia. She was talented and popular and talkative. Everyone liked her. Clarke didn’t talk to people much, and usually sat alone at her desk, so she couldn’t hide her surprise when the beautiful brunette had sat next to her.

_Hi, I’m Octavia! I’ve noticed we share most our classes together, but I’ve never really talked to you, I’m sorry…_ she started talking as soon as she sat down.

_It’s okay… I’m Clarke by the way._

_I know of course. Everyone knows you’re the best in our class._

Clarke didn’t know what to say there. She had never pretended to be the best one, and never even thought she could be. She didn’t really know the others anyway, and had never thought they could see her that way. She tried to hide the obvious blush reaching her cheeks.

_Thanks I guess…_ she smiled to this surprisingly enthusiastic girl. Someone was making the first step and was talking to her. After Wells’ death, she hadn’t really made friend with anyone else. Therefore she would spend most of her time alone, but by now she was used to it. Still, talking to someone was nice too.

_It’s nice to meet you,_ she added. Because really, it was. Octavia was like a ray of sunshine, and seemed so genuine, it just made Clarke feel better. She smiled back at her.

_By the way, I’m having a party this weekend, why don’t you come over? Jasper and Monty are coming too,_ she added, waving as the two boys sitting in front of them. _I thought it would be nice to get to know you! Are you in?_

Clarke was taken aback. That was fast. She was about to refuse, but she found herself hesitating. She remembered her mother telling her to “have a social life for once”. It was a new year, new possibilities. Why not accept? Before changing her mind, she accepted.

_See_ , her inner voice told her. _Talking to people is not that hard. Soon you’ll be making friends!_ Clarke smiled and swore she would make this year better than the previous one.

 

The week went by quite fast, it was already Saturday night. Octavia had reminded her once again on the previous day that she had to come to the party. It was at 8, she had the address, everything was going to be alright. But once again, she found herself hesitating. She was ready to go, she was wearing her favourite jeans and a new lace top she had bought on sale on purpose (though she wouldn’t admit it to anyone).

_Are you going out tonight?_

Her mother was coming back early tonight and she suddenly felt bad for leaving her alone.

_I don’t know…_ she said.

_You look good! You should go, don’t worry about me. It makes me happy to see you are enjoying your life, dear._

Just like that, she was gone.

 

Finding Octavia’s apartment wasn’t complicated. It was ten past eight, people should have started arriving. She prayed one last time it wouldn’t be awkward, and rang the bell.

The door opened.

_Princess?_

She was now facing a surprised Bellamy, and probably looked as surprised as him. What could possibly have gone wrong? Thoughts were crossing her mind faster than ever, she was trying to find a reasonable answer for Bellamy Blake opening the door at Octavia’s party. Octavia Blake’s party. Something clicked in her mind. Bellamy Blake. Octavia Blake. He said he had a sister. What if…

Suddenly she remembered how to breathe. Don’t blush. You can handle this situation. She even managed to smile.

_Hello,_ she said, trying to sound calm.

Finally, Octavia came from behind Bellamy and broke the electricity in the air.

_Oh, hi Clarke. Meet my brother Bellamy, he was on his way out…_

_Maybe I’m going to stay, actually,_ he interrupted her.

Clarke tried hard not to blush.

_Whatever you want, big brother…_


	7. One more night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the party. One more chance encounter with Bellamy Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update anything!! I'm on holidays and I don't have much time. Also I have a general idea of where the story is going, but I find it harder and harder to write a complete chapter. Like, it's easier to write chapter summaries. Second of all, I feel this chapter is a bit different from the others, the dynamic is a bit different since it's not only about Bellamy and Clarke, and I'm not used to it. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm so happy Clarke made friends yay ;) Your opinion would be greatly appreciated!

Clarke entered Octavia’s flat, not knowing what to think of this whole situation… Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake, strange how she never made the connection between them. Bellamy even mentioned he had a sister. Well at least she was reassured about their relationship. Though she wouldn’t admit it to anyone her heart had missed a beat when she had seen him on the doorstep. What if… But no, he was her brother.

She noticed Jasper and Monty sitting on the couch, on the far end of the room, and a few other people from their class. Bellamy was still standing behind them, she wouldn’t dare going any further, not knowing where to stand, not knowing where to sit. Jasper waved.

 _Hey Clarke!_ He said, elbowing Monty. _You owe me bud,_ he added whispering. _I knew she would come…_

 _I should stop making bets with you,_ replied Monty with a sigh. _But I’m glad she came. I’ve always wanted to get to know the great Clarke Griffin… Oh hey Bellamy,_ he added, noticing Octavia’s big brother still standing behind Clarke.

 _Bellamy’s here?_ Said Jasper.

 _Are you blind?_ Replied Monty. _You owe me there by the way. I guess we’re even_ , added Monty with a smile.

 _Could you please stop betting on who is going to come at my parties?_ Interrupted Octavia, and they both laughed. _Come sit, Clarke,_ she added, patting the seat next to her. _You know Jasper and Monty, this is Harper, John, Emori, Raven…_ She was waving towards the few other people sitting in the room. Bellamy looked surprised at the sight of John Murphy. He never really liked the boy, but Octavia had told him he had changed now. And ever since he was dating Emori, he was actually really nice.

 _Yeah, I know…_ Clarke managed to mumble.

 _And this is Lincoln, my boyfriend,_ added Octavia proudly, as her fiancé entered the room. He was the only one Clarke didn’t know. She remembered Bellamy saying something about her sister’s boyfriend proposing on New Year’s Eve. So that was the boy. She smiled.

 _I heard about him,_ she said without thinking. _From Bellamy…_  she added when everyone started at her. She blushed.

_You know my brother?_

Octavia looked both startled and somewhat happy. She just found out something about her brother she didn’t know, that always made her feel a bit triumphant. Bellamy couldn’t hide much from her anyway.

Clarke’s face was getting redder by the second.

 _We met, hum, at the Starbucks…_ she finally managed to say. It was Bellamy’s turn to blush.

 _Bell, you knew Clarke and you never mentioned it?_ Octavia teased her brother.

 _How could I know she was in your class though?_ He said softly, and Clarke realised that in that short amount of time, she had actually missed his voice.

One point for him, Octavia thought. Thankfully, Raven decided it was time for a change of conversation. The situation was getting slowly awkward. _Woops apparently I know your big brother,_ thought Clarke _, and yeah we got drunk together and we kissed and we fell asleep, and I can definitely not say that in front of everyone…_ Her face was too red already for everyone to notice the additional blush. She thanked Raven silently and decided to finally sit down next to her. She tried very hard not to think about that night, and not to think about Bellamy Blake at all, but since he was standing there, only a few feet separating them, that part was not that easy.

 _I’ll call Miller, and tell him to come here instead!_ He shouted at Octavia, who was in the kitchen.

 _Whatever you want! He’s always welcome here anyway!_ Was Octavia’s reply. Clarke had no idea who this was. Probably a friend of Bellamy, but Monty and Jasper seemed to know him too.

The conversation carried on, but they were talking about some other party Clarke hadn’t attented, where Raven had been really drunk, and Clarke couldn’t really take part. Octavia brought back some alcohol, and soon Lincoln brought his homemade pizza. The boy called Miller – well Nathan was his real name actually, but everyone called him Miller so she decided to go with that as well – had arrived, and he seemed nice. Clarke had already had two glasses of vodka with a mix of orange juice and syrup – or was it three? She couldn’t remember – and she felt a bit dizzy. And of course, she couldn’t stop thinking about that other time she had been drunk, not so long ago. But she hid it pretty well.

She had managed to place a few witty comments into the conversation, and got along. At some point, Jasper had betted her she couldn’t make a coin stand on her nose, and she had proved him wrong, but now she was too drunk to even attempt anything of the sort.

Somehow, she didn’t even remember how, she had ended up sitting next to Bellamy. And somehow, she couldn’t quite figure out how, she had ended up with her head resting on his shoulder. But everybody else was too drunk to notice, except for him. But he didn’t say anything.

It was 2am already. _Time flies fast, when you’re in good company,_ she thought. And she smiled. She had managed to fit in. They had accepted her without a question. She knew she could rely on them now, and that felt so good. That was something she hadn’t experienced in a while.

Slowly, people were falling asleep. Clarke thanked her lucky star, knowing her mother wouldn’t worry about her. She was the best.

Bellamy moved. Clarke raised her head, worried she might be a burden to him. She felt her cheeks blushing, once again. Really way too much blushing in Bellamy’s presence, the thought crossed her mind. This wasn’t much like her.

 _I’m sorry if that’s uncomfortable,_ she said.

 _It’s okay,_ he said with a smile. He hesitated. _I was thinking…_

Clarke suddenly felt what was coming. And she didn’t want to hear the words.

_You know, that kiss… I don’t want you to feel burdened by it. You can act casually around me. We were drunk, it doesn’t mean much._

It hurt to say those words. Bellamy didn’t know why it hurt so much. Why did this kiss matter so much to him? Why did he want to protect Clarke so much? God, he just wanted to hug her, and never let go.

Clarke felt a pang in her heart. That’s it, it was over. Why did it hurt so much? She knew she had it coming. She shouldn’t have cared so much about a boy she barely knew. But she couldn’t help it. She kept being drawn to Bellamy Blake, it was a fate she couldn’t seem to avoid. She had to admit it, she was attracted to him. Why was life so complicated? She just wanted him to wrap his arms around her, and chase her problems away. She realised she had to reply something.

 _Yeah, it’s okay._ She tried to sound casual, and hope Bellamy would blame the shakiness of her voice on the alcohol.

 _I guess it’s time I go home now,_ she added, looking at everyone around. They were all sleeping.

_Want me to take you home?_

_No it’s okay. Say goodbye to your sister for me when she wakes up. You can tell her I enjoyed the party._ And it was true.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Bellamy’s mind. _Now was the right moment,_ he thought.

_Hey, before you go… Can I see your phone?_

She handed him her old Samsung Galaxy. He opened the contacts and added his phone number.

 _Tell me when you’re safe home,_ he said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, he got a text.

_I’m safe and sound, thanks for tonight.  
– Princess_

He smiled, and drifted away to sleep.


	8. Don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was inspired this time, I guess. Hope you like it! I originally wanted to go a bit further in the story but I didn’t want this chapter to be ridiculously longer than the others so here we go. I started to give a bit more explanation concerning the Wells situation, in case you were wondering about it, and more is coming soon!

On the next night, Bellamy decided to strike back and send a good night text to Clarke. Why not after all? He had nothing to lose.

 

It was Sunday night and Clarke was still tired. Her mother had woken her up early, and since she had gotten to bed around 3am – or was it 4? – she was awfully tired. She had worked on a new project for school, and given Octavia a phone call to thank her again for the party. They didn’t talk about Bellamy though. But Octavia was delighted, and promised Clarke there would be other parties. She was happy.

She was about to go to bed, when she heard her text alert. Who would send her a text at that hour? She almost jumped. She checked her phone. It displayed the following message “You have 1 message from Rebel”. She smiled. That must be Bellamy, she thought, realising how he had entered his number.

_Goodnight princess, and good luck for tomorrow.  
– Rebel_

How was it possible not to fall for Bellamy Blake? She tried hard not to, but he kept being there, on her mind, when she wasn’t accidentally coming across him. Denying her feelings was getting harder, and his goodnight texts weren’t helping. She answered nevertheless, even if she couldn’t quite figure out the kind of relationship they had.

_Thanks, Starbucks boy. I wish you all the same._

 

A few minutes later, Bellamy noticed Clarke had texted back. He smiled. And when he saw her short message, it made him smile even more. It was impossible not to like this girl.

 

Day after day, they continued sending each other goodnight texts. It was comforting, and felt so natural, like they had been doing this forever. These days, Bellamy smiled more often, he felt more at peace, somehow, and Octavia couldn’t help but notice it, though she didn’t say anything. Clarke smiled more too, and for the first time since Wells had died – that is, as far as she could remember – she was happy. She had friends. She had met people who cared about her. And there was Bellamy Blake too, though she wouldn’t mention that to anyone, even Raven, whom she had grown close to. The girl had practically grown up with Octavia, and treated Bellamy almost like a brother, and Clarke was too shy to mention it. Raven was also going through a had break-up, with some douchebag named Finn, who had been cheating on her for ages, only she had just found out a few weeks ago. So Clarke didn’t want to bother her with that. But still, they spend a lot of time together, and both had noticed how much alike they were. Jasper and Monty kept joking that they were made for each other.

_You know, Raven, you did right, dumping that asshole. Clarke is the one for you anyway!_

Raven usually kicked Jasper every time he made this kind of comment, but it also made her laugh, so he knew he had achieved what he wanted. She needed to get her mind off him, and Clarke was actually really helping. They would spend a lot of time together, talking about their childhood, and working on projects together.

Spending time with Raven and the others was also helping Clarke not to get crazy about Bellamy, overthinking things and stuff. In between the lines, she also learned a lot about him by getting to know Octavia as well.

 

It had been several weeks since the party now, and Bellamy and Clarke hadn’t seen each other ever since. They still texted each other every night. Bellamy was planning to ask her to do something together someday, he just needed to brace himself.

 

It was February 1st, and Bellamy finally decided to ask her. He texted her in the morning, asking her if she wanted a drink after work. When she saw the text, she knew it was different, since they usually would text right before bed. Unless it was a mistake. Suddenly, she felt all excited.

_Care for a drink, Princess?_

She agreed immediately, and Bellamy said he would pick her up after her last class. That would make his sister gossip, and he knew it, but he thought it would be hilarious, seeing O trying to figure out things.

 

Clarke felt the day passing extremely slowly as she waited for her evening with Bellamy. She hadn’t seen him in three weeks or something, and was starting to consider trying out the Starbucks to surprise him, so his text had been highly welcomed. But wanting to see him wasn’t the only thing that made her happy. She needed a distraction desperately, especially tonight.

For years, Clarke had dreaded February 1st. The day Wells had died. The first years, Abby and her would spend the evening with his father Thelonious, but it was so depressing, Clarke hated it. After a few years, she had told him she needed to be on her own. Truth is, she couldn’t face him on that day. Any day was fine though. But not February 1st. Truth is, she didn’t want to be on her own at all. But it was still better than facing that with Thelonious. Her mom still went to his house, they had been friends since elementary school, and he needed comfort. But Clarke couldn’t provide this kind of comfort, and had told her mother she could handle that on her own. Thelonious had it much worse than her. After his only son had died, he had been left alone. Clarke owed him that, at least.

She would usually spend the night alone, trying to avoid thinking about everything that had happened. But that didn’t work quite well. Every time she would cry and think about Wells, and about her dad too. All she wanted was a distraction, but no one could provide that usually. And now Bellamy was there. Perfect timing.

 

After the last bell rang, Clarke told Raven she needed to leave quick, and found Bellamy waiting for her outside. For a moment she almost thought he wouldn’t be there, and couldn’t help a sigh of relief.

 _Are you that happy to see me?_ He said.

Actually she was. More than he could imagine. But she couldn’t say it like that. She noticed the awkwardness between them was gone. That was a first. It gave her confidence.

 _Of course I am!_ She said with a smirk.

 

They went to some bar Bellamy knew, and ordered beers. Clarke had originally planned to go home early, but her mother wouldn’t be here before midnight, and time flied fast with Bellamy Blake. It was never silent, he always had some witty comment to say. And Clarke felt at ease with him. It never got boring.

They eventually ordered something to eat. Clarke was starting to feel tipsy. She realised she ended up drunk every time she was hanging out with Bellamy, and started laughing. But suddenly, she didn’t feel like laughing anymore. Without a warning, she burst out into silent tears.

 

 _Shit, what have I done??_ Thought Bellamy. He didn’t understand. One moment she was laughing, and the next second, she was crying. What had he gotten himself into? He felt so powerless. And yet, he didn’t regret asking her out this night. Maybe he was about to discover one of Clarke Griffin’s mysterious secrets.

He didn’t know what to do, and she was still crying, without an explanation. He considered calling O for help for a second, but she didn’t even know he was out with Clarke tonight, so that would involve too much explaining. Clarke was his little secret. His mysterious girl. The one he wanted to protect.

Finally, he moved to the seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She gave in without a fight. Slowly, the crying calmed down. He patted her head until she was done, occasionally saying _Hey what’s wrong_ and _It’s gonna be okay_. He really hoped it was going to be okay. Finally it stopped. She looked at him, and realised he had comforted her. He had made her feel better. She shrugged and squeezed his hand.

She went to the toilets and splashed water on her face. When she came back, she was ready.

 _I guess I owe you an explanation_ , she said. She even managed to crack a smile.


	9. Talk to me, I will comfort you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! I am so deeply sorry for my absence, I don't really have an excuse (except college and being lazy, but considering it's been MONTHS I really could have updated the story before). But here it is, eventually, I hope you enjoy it! I'm hoping to write new chapters and stories soon, and I hope I will stick it it... (And I hope there aren't any incoherences, since it's been a while!)

Clarke took a deep breath.

_"So, today's February 1st. And I wanted to thank you for taking me out..."_ She stopped. _"Sorry, that was weird. What I mean is... I hate this day usually. This was a long time ago... My best friend... I_ mean..." Her voice was shattering, yet she felt she had to go on. _"One day, I had a best friend. It was a long time ago. His name was Wells; and he was the son of the principal at our school. We were in middle school at the time. Ark School. I can remember it as if it all happened yesterday. But people would bully him all the time, because they didn't like the principal. And..."_ She breathed, chasing away more tears. Talking about it was actually rather helpful. _" Maybe Thelonious was harsh - that's his father - but he was always fair. But people didn't like it, and they started taking it out on his son. It lasted for ages, Wells wouldn't talk about it to anyone but me, and I didn't know what to do about it. I wanted to protect him, I wanted to help him, but eventually I failed. One day, it was too much for him. He climbed to the roof, and he jumped. It was February 1st. His father has never been the same ever since. And neither have I."_

Bellamy stayed silent for a moment. That was not what he had expected, in a way, but it also explained a lot about Clarke. He took her hand, not really knowing what to reply to her big confession. They stayed silent for a while. Bellamy and Octavia had had a tough life too, but they had gone their own way, they had gone through bad times together. And more importantly, they weren't scarred like Clarke was. They had each other. And Bellamy could feel that even if Clarke had her mother by her side, she was feeling lonely. It was not the same. Maybe her being alone all the time was not only by choice, maybe she felt obliged to do it, to make it up to Wells. She had lost her best friend, after all. Clarke seemed to be a bit of a loner too. And of course, it was hard to move on. Finally, he shook his thoughts off and said: " _It's okay, you can talk to me if you want."_ She smiled, even if it was obvious she was tired. " _Thanks"_ , she said. She looked pale, and exhausted, but while he had felt she was bearing a burden earlier, she seemed to be feeling at least a little better now.

Before he could realise what he was saying, his mouth was speaking on its own: " _I can't replace him, but will always be there on February 1st if you need me to."_

He felt his cheecks reddening immediately, but Clarke didn't look schocked or surprised. She must have decided that sitting next to him was better than sitting across the table, because when she had come back, and he had been back to his seat, she had taken the seat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. " _Thank you"_ , she said again. " _It means a lot, you know."_

They stayed silent a little longer, until Clarke finally felt better, and she said one more thing she had meant to say since a bit earlier this night:  _"I would love it if you stayed by my side."_

And it was the truth. Bellamy took her hand, and kept it.  _"As long as you want me to, I will."_

Maybe it was the alcohol, and maybe it was the emotion, but they both felt this moment was important.

 

It was late, and even if Clarke was feeling better, she was still a bit tipsy, and very tired. She didn't want to move. Bellamy was there, and he was comforting her, and she couldn't wish for anything more. She felt safe with him, this boy she was slowly getting to know, and who knew more about her than most people she talked to on a regular basis. She wasn't even sure how to define their relationship, but she wanted to keep him by her side for as long as she could.

This night, he took her home. Abby wasn't back yet, she must have stayed with Thelonious. After all, they had known each other for most of their lives. They were best friends, like Clarke and Wells used to be, and it was only normal she sticked with him on such days. She was the only one who could actually show real support. And she had lost someone dear too, when Clarke's father passed away.

This night, Bellamy took her home. Clarke could barely stand as she entered her home, and she wondered how she had managed to get there. Without his support, she probably wouldn't have moved out of the bar. He took her to her room, and help her lie down.

_"Please, stay a little longer"_ she muttered.  _"I don't want to be alone..."_

He took her hand, and sat next to her as she fell asleep. He watched her, and finally, she looked peaceful in her sleep. He felt so blessed to have this girl in his life. She was both pure and strong-willed. Life hadn't been easy on her, but he wanted to make her happy. She deserved it, after all.

He sat on the floor, still holding her hand. Soon, he rested his head on the bed, and he fell asleep as well.


	10. A place in your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again guys! I tried to make this chapter longer and better than the previous one, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to comment with your opinion, it's really helpful when you do! (Please comment. Really. I mean it. I need it. I really don't know what I'm doing and I absolutely need someone's opinion...)

The sun was shining outside, and its warm rays woke Bellamy up. He sat, confused, and saw Clarke's sleeping face right in front of him. Everything came back to his mind, and he realised he had spent the night at her place. His move must have awoken her, because she opened her eyes, and looked just as confused as he did. Memories of them together flashed through his mind as he saw her looking at him with her piercing blue eyes. A hot chocolate. A drunk kiss. A party. Her head on his shoulder. A goodnight text. Another drink. And everything she told him the previous night.

 _"Good morning, princess"_ he finally said, smiling.

_"Wait, did you sleep here? On the floor?"_

_"It seems like I did, though I hardy remember falling asleep!"_ His smile widened, he liked seeing her confused. Finally, he could see she was starting to remember the previous night. Though something still seemed to be missing, he could see it in her eyes. She sat straight.

 _"What time is it?"_ she asked.

_"It"s ten o'clock. I brought you home yesterday night, you could barely stand. When I put you to bed, you fell asleep completely, and so did I, apparently..."_

Suddenly, Clarke remembered. The drinks, her confession, and how Bellamy had been helpful and supportive. Yes, she was terribly tired last night. And it also explained how awful her mouth felt. She needed water, and soon. Her mother was probably back in the appartment, sleeping, maybe, or reading. She was on the afternoon shift, and usually spent time in her bed those mornings. Clarke shook any thoughts of her mom out of her mind, and concentrated on Bellamy. She got out of bed as gracefully as she could.

_"So, hum, since you're here, would you like to have some breakfast?"_

_"Actually a coffee would be most welcome"_ he replied.

They got to the kitchen, and Clarke got coffee ready. Bellamy couldn't help but thinking about the first time they got drunk together, and he couldn't see her in the morning because she had already left. He was so glad fate had brough them together again. And now they were finally having a morning coffee together.

 

They both took a shower, and after that, Clarke realised she was feeling much better. She also realised she was two hours left for her classes, and decided to only go in the afternoon, after Bellamy left.

He got out of the bathroom, his hair dripping and smelling of freshness. Suddenly, Clarke wanted to hug him, and spend her time beside him. Just them, together. Safe and sound, and nothing would be able to harm them.  _Concentrate_ , she thought.

_"So, princess. I just had this great thought occur to me. I'm already late for my classes, and I guess that's the case for you too. You clearly need to think happy thoughts, and I just had this brilliant idea to distract you. Why don't we go to the amusement park?"_

That took her aback. But actually, she liked the idea. She wasn't one to skip classes, usually, but since she had never missed any class, this would do no harm. She had already texted Raven to say she had overslept and wouldn't attend classes in the morning. She could tell her she was still tired, or needed to get her mind off things, and would not attend the afternoon either.

Bellamy was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her to answer. She smiled, and he felt everything brighten up around him.

_"Okay, let's go, mister Rebel!"_

 

They were leaving when Abby finally got out of her room.

 _"Clarke? You're still there?"_ she asked, sleepishly.

 _"Shit, that's my mom..."_ she whispered at Bellamy.  _"Yeah well, I'm actually leaving, I overslept..."_ she said louder, for her mom to hear. She opened the door, ready to go, but Abby appeared.

 _"I don't think I had the honour of meeting you"_ she said, looking suspiciously at Bellamy.

_"Mom, meet Bellamy. He's Octavia's brother, and he brought me home last night. Since it was late, I told him to sleep here..."_

Abby's face softened, and Clarke had to hold her huge sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Bellamy was staying quiet behind her.

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Clarke's mom"_ Abby said, shaking hands with Bellamy.  _"Thanks for taking care of my daughter."_

 _"It's my pleasure, ma'am"_ Bellamy said with his familiar smile. Clarke noticed her mom's slight blush. Bellamy really did have this seducing power on everyone. It made her confused. But at the same time, she wasn't sure he even realised it.

 _"Okay mom, we need to go!"_ Clarke finally said.  _"See you later!"_

 

Bellamy took his car, and they went to the nearest amusement park, which was called Arkadia. Clarke remembered it from when she was a kid. She had come there only once, with her father, before he passed away. It was a futuristic park, with everything set in the nature. It was refreshing, with a pleasant atmosphere. Clarke really needed to relax, and this was just the perfect opportunity.

_"So, what do you want to do first, princess?"_

_"Let's do things big today!'_ she answered, feeling suddenly confident. They decided to start with the most thrilling rides, because the wait would be shorter in the morning, and the park was slowly filling with people. It was only February, but the weather was pleasant, and it seemed a lot of people had decided to come there.

Clarke screamed during the first ride, but suddenly, Bellamy took her hand, and all she could feel was butterflies in her stomach.

They got off, and Bellamy realised he could barely stand on his feet.

 _"Seems like it's your turn now..."_ Clake smirked, and let him rest on her shoulder. Bellamy had never seen her that easy-going, and he could feel her opening up. He smiled internally, glad he was getting to know this girl better. He knew she was full of surprises, and he just wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to spend his life discovering things about the pretty blonde he had met at the bus stop.


End file.
